Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8n}{8} + \dfrac{-n}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-8n - n}{8}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-9n}{8}$